


only one thing left for us to do

by oneprotagonistshort



Series: Forces Unseen [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: Adrienne had told Dirk at breakfast that he looked like a well-fucked idiot, and Dirk, never afraid of a challenge, set out to earn the title.





	only one thing left for us to do

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel of sorts to [Forces Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155822/chapters/35147174), although it technically could be read on its own if you're willing to guess at some backstory. Dirk's POV following breakfast with Todd and Adrienne
> 
> dedicated to my light, my life, my beloved filth with feels, mangoamango

The first thing Adrienne said to Dirk the morning after the fight with Rowen was that he looked like a “well-fucked idiot,” which was so far from what Dirk had ever expected to be called that for a split second he forgot he was fluent in French and wondered if he’d mistranslated.

Then he remembered what he must look like, covered in hickeys with bedhead he hadn’t bothered trying to tame and glasses that were slightly askew on crooked nose pads that had taken a hit in the chaos of clothes being removed. He didn’t just look well-fucked, he _felt_ well-fucked and oh, wasn’t that interesting. It had never even occurred to him that such a thing was even possible. 

Todd stayed close through breakfast and explanations of old magic and congratulations on stopping a maniac and Dirk was eternally grateful for it. Now that they’d closed the gap between them, Dirk didn’t want to let it go. All he wanted was closer, harder, _more_. It was unfamiliar territory, so Todd practically chasing him up the stairs after he’d suggested doing just that was a nice reassurance that he wasn’t the only one wanting.

Dirk stumbled through the bedroom door with Todd at his heels. The desk that had been covered in various snacks throughout their visit was miraculously empty when Todd pushed him up against it, and Dirk took a second to slide his glasses off and set them aside, having learned his lesson from the night before.

Todd made a muffled noise of protest into Dirk’s neck. “I like the glasses,” he said.

“I know you do,” Dirk replied, “but this is the only pair I have with me. I have spares at home, we can break as many of them as you want.”

“Not like you to be the practical one,” Todd said, but he went back to work sucking new marks on top of the old ones and Dirk’s knees went weak before he could think of how to respond.

He tilted his head back, blinking at the slightly-blurry ceiling and gasping when Todd bit down on his collarbone. Todd’s left hand was on his hip with the right up the front of his shirt and Dirk never could have imagined that his body could feel the way it did just then. He’d known sex was something people did for a reason and enjoyed immensley, and he’d been just as sure that it wasn’t in the cards for him. He was too erratic, flighty even, and his lifestyle wasn’t exactly conducive to stopping to smell the proverbial roses. 

Todd had surprised Dirk at every turn, and here, backed halfway up onto a desk with Todd yanking his t-shirt over his head, was no exception. Suddenly sex went from improbable to possible to _extremely_ real and Dirk wasn’t ever going to let it go.

“You okay?” Todd asked, and Dirk realized he’d spaced out a little, too blissed out to be particularly responsive.

“You have no idea how _fantastically_ okay I am right now,” he said, a little breathless before he pulled Todd in for a kiss to reassure him that Dirk was completely on board. It was sweet the way Todd was looking after him. He’d realized the night before that he felt safe on a level he’d never thought possible, and he wanted to make sure that Todd knew how he felt.

They lingered like that for a minute, tension building and bodies pressed together, until Dirk couldn’t help it any longer and whimpered against Todd’s lips. It was a soft noise, but Todd had heard it, and smiled into the next kiss.

“God,” he said, trailing his lips behind Dirk’s ear. “You have no idea, do you? Do you know what you do to me?”

Dirk exhaled hard, holding onto Todd’s hips and leaning hard against the desk. Todd’s mouth was back on his collarbone now and Dirk was very much hoping it was a rhetorical question because he wasn’t quite sure he could muster the brain cells to guess. He genuinely _didn’t_ know, but he had a feeling he was going to find out.

Todd wrapped one hand around the back of Dirk’s neck and tangled his fingers into his hair. Dirk was learning, he was learning _so much_, and he’d discovered at some point that a gentle tug on his hair would set him alight. Todd was learning too, a brilliantly quick study, and with gentle but firm pressure he angled Dirk’s head back so he could better attach his lips to the underside of Dirk’s jaw.

“_Fuck_,” Dirk gasped, hips hitching up and away from the desk and into Todd’s. “Todd that’s— _oh_,” he managed before losing his words again.

Todd was pressed up against him and Dirk could feel his erection against his hip. He was struck once again by the feeling of wanting Todd closer, wanting the hand in his hair to pull harder, wanting so much more than he knew how to ask for. He didn’t even know where to start. Todd’s thumb was brushing softly across Dirk’s nipple and it was breathtakingly, heartbreakingly tender how careful he was being. 

Dirk was learning that careful, that slow and tender, were wonderful things, but right now they were wonderful things for another time. Right now he wanted to be a well-fucked idiot.

He was already falling apart underneath Todd’s hands, but he pulled himself together enough to say, “You know what Adrienne said to me this morning?”

Todd paused, but didn’t pull away. “Dirk, you know I don’t speak French.”

“She said I look like you fucked my brains out,” Dirk said, ending on a small gasp. He was taking some artistic liberty with the translation, but he needed to make a point. Todd stilled against him and his fingers went just a little tighter in Dirk’s hair.

Carefully, so carefully as if he feared Dirk might break, Todd pulled back just far enough to search Dirk’s face. “What are you saying?” he asked.

“I want you to fuck my brains out,” Dirk replied, feeling brave. “There is so much I want from you, with you, but right now I want… that.”

“You want me to wreck you,” Todd said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It wasn’t a question because they both knew the answer.

“Categorically,” Dirk said, and that was all it took.

Todd pressed his lips back against Dirk’s, holding him tight by his hair. _This_, Dirk thought, _this is it, I want exactly this_. Todd bit down on his lip, testing, and Dirk moaned into his mouth. Now that he had what he wanted, the frantic energy from the night before sparked back up. He was shoving at Todd’s shirt, trying to pull it over his head, but Todd wouldn’t ease up enough for him to do it. Changing tactics, Dirk slipped his hands down the back of Todd’s pajama pants, and pulled him in.

“_Fuck_, Dirk,” Todd said, “you can’t just say shit like that. _Jesus_, do you have any idea what I want to do to you?”

Once again Dirk wasn’t sure if he was supposed to guess. Fortunately, Todd made it pretty clear by dropping to his knees. He pressed biting kisses to Dirk’s hip where his sweatpants were starting to slide down, and then in one smooth motion he had them pulled off completely.

Dirk was a little dazed as he kicked them aside, belatedly realizing that they weren’t even his. In the rush to get ready he must have pulled on a pair of Todd’s, and that was a nice thought, sitting through breakfast commando in Todd’s clothes. He shivered a little with the thrill of it.

He snapped back to reality when Todd stroked his cock a few times, as if trying to gauge what he was working with.

“B-bed?” Dirk stammered, because surely the wood floor was going to be rough on Todd’s knees.

“Nope, can’t wait,” Todd said, and before Dirk could say anything else, Todd wrapped his lips around the head of Dirk’s cock and slid down.

Dirk gasped and his grip on the desk went white-knuckled. It was a good thing that it was supporting most of his weight because Todd’s mouth was so good Dirk wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold himself upright enough for this to happen. 

Todd didn’t take his time, he wasn’t slow or gentle and Dirk was dizzy with it. He’d never, _ever_, felt like this, not in his entire life. His entire world narrowed to just the points that he and Todd were touching and heat was pooling low in his stomach. The noises coming out of his mouth weren’t words, not really, but they seemed to be all the encouragement Todd needed to take him deeper.

He didn’t know much but he did know that it would be impolite at the very least to not let Todd know what was about to happen.

“Todd,” he breathed, trying to regain enough of his senses to say something. “You have to— I’m going to—” 

Todd got the message and pulled off, replacing his mouth immediately with his hand. Dirk didn’t even have time to miss the wet heat because the second Todd sucked a mark onto his inner thigh, he was gone.

Dirk came like it had been punched out of him, a low moan fluctuating up to high and desperate before he fell back breathing hard against the desk. In the back of his mind, a little hysterically, he hoped the colonial furniture was recreation and not original because despite what he’d said earlier he didn’t want to _actually_ break anything. He hadn’t thought it was possible but he’d never _wanted_ like this and suddenly he wasn’t sure what he was capable of.

They were both shaking a little when Dirk drifted back to reality. He pulled Todd up and into his arms and kissed him until his head spun. “Your turn?” he asked, and Todd grinned.

“Whatever you want,” he said, and Dirk realized that he wanted nothing more than to return the favor.

Todd stripped as Dirk ushered him to bed, because he felt no particular desire to kneel on the floor when there was a perfectly comfortable mattress just a few feet away. They tumbled down together and Dirk flipped them so he was hovering over Todd.

“Your turn,” he said again, trying to sound confident. He wasn’t exactly nervous, but he’d never done this before and didn’t want to get it wrong. Todd, sensing this, kissed him soundly and smiled.

“You seriously don’t know how hot you are, do you?” he asked, and emboldened, Dirk kissed his way down Todd’s sternum and across his stomach.

The way Todd’s breath hitched when Dirk reached his cock was encouraging, and Dirk decided to do what he always did: wing it.

The first touch of his lips to Todd’s cock was soft, almost tentative, but the way Todd groaned was intoxicating and Dirk sank his lips down just enough to hear the noise again. He pulled off and started again, a slow slide down followed by slick suction as he pulled back. Once he’d started the mechanics seemed simple enough, and Todd wasn’t complaining. He’d worked a hand into Dirk’s hair and wasn’t pushing, just stroking gently.

Dirk pushed up into the touch, wanting more, and Todd got the message. He gripped and they both moaned when Dirk, feeling encouraged, took more of his cock into his mouth. There was no finesse in what Dirk was doing but he felt drunk with power at the way Todd was trembling with the effort to keep his hips still and pulled Dirk’s hair a little tighter whenever he found something that Todd particularly liked.

“Dirk, oh my god,” Todd moaned, “that’s amazing, you feel so good, _fuck_.” Dirk pulled back to tongue at the slit at the head of Todd’s cock and Todd gasped, his hips hitching up against Dirk’s mouth just a little. The thought that he’d done that, that Todd was losing control because of _him_, made Dirk crazy. He moaned on the next slide down and felt Todd feel it.

He’d been trying not to think about how his own cock was once again taking interest in the proceedings, but finally he shifted his hips so that he could selfishly rub up against the bed. Between Todd’s hand in his hair and his cock in his mouth and the way Todd was swearing and moaning Dirk’s name, Dirk felt like he could get off on this alone.

Todd noticed.

“Shit, Dirk, are you—” he started, and Dirk pulled back just long enough to affirm that he was, in fact, hard again. “Just from this?” Todd pulled Dirk’s hair tight and Dirk moaned his confirmation.

Todd’s hips hitched up again, and Dirk looked up at his face, eyes wide. That was apparently enough to do Todd in, because he started stuttering out a warning and trying to pull back.

Dirk kept going undeterred, and when Todd came he only choked a little. He resolutely worked Todd through it, and Todd pulled him back up for a kiss as soon as he was done. His hand wrapped around Dirk’s cock right away.

“Todd,” he breathed, “I need—” and Todd seemed to know without him finishing the thought because he twisted his wrist in just the right way to make Dirk lose it.

“So good,” Todd said between kisses, “so fucking sexy, are you going to come again for me?”

Dirk whined high in his throat and came again just like that, with his face buried in Todd’s neck.

The next few minutes were a little fuzzy. Dirk felt strung out and pulled tight and tingly all over and barely even noticed Todd cleaning them both up. Todd was kissing him softly and murmuring praise into his hair and Dirk was pretty sure he could stay like that forever.

Now was the time for slow and tender. Dirk stretched, luxuriating in the way all of the tension and stress of the past few days had completely left his body. He ended up with his head on Todd’s chest while Todd idly played with his hair.

“So what do you want to do today?” Todd asked, and Dirk realized it was barely noon.

“Shower?” he mused. Todd had been obsessed with the shower since they’d walked in and it was more than big enough for two.

Todd groaned. “Oh my god that sounds so good,” he said, but instead of getting up he pulled Dirk in a little closer. “Later though, I want to stay here for a minute.”

Dirk hummed his agreement. Later was good. They’d spend the weekend at the inn before returning to Northampton and eventually Seattle, but all of that could wait. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
